Mi amor por siempre Zero
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Zero y sus amigos comen en el famoso restaurante familiar Freddy Fazbear Pizza donde lo retan a trabajar ahí como guarda. En su primera noche aparece Bonnie y el le cierra la puerta pensando que le estan jugando una broma muy pesada. En esa pizzeria florecera un amor que cautiva los corazónes de Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Marina.(BonniexZero) (Animatronics humanizados)
1. La pizzeria

_**Mi amor por siempre…Zero**_

 _Un grupo de amigos salía de la preparatoria Nashville donde entre todos los amigos el que mas destacaba era un muchacho de pelo color rojo vino. Él reía junto con una chica de pelo azul turquesa y ojos grises._

 _-Ja-ja-ja vamos Zero, tengo hambre invítame algo  
-No, ya te dije que soy un pobretón  
-No es verdad_

 _Entre los amigos, un castaño señalo un local llamado "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" todos prestaron atención al local, era extraño. Marina, la chica de ojos grises, anuncio:_

 _-¡Vamos! ¡Yo invito!_

 _El grupo celebro y camino directo al local, menos Zero, quien se quedo parado en su lugar. Marina se detuvo y vio que su amigo no se movía._

 _-¡He, Zero! Vamos_

 _Zero salió de sus pensamientos y corrió a Marina quien le sonrió ampliamente. Zero le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco forzada. Ese lugar le daba mala espina, no quería entrar ahí._

 _-¡He! Zero, ¿Qué pasa amigo?  
-Nada solo que ese lugar me parece conocido  
-¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas?  
-¿De que?  
-Este local es el que le sigue a Fredbear and Friends ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas?  
-Oooh si ya pero no creer que da miedo  
-Nah_

 _El grupo entro al local y se sentó en una de las mesas centrales, platicaron y platicaron hasta que llego una mesera a atenderlos cuando Marina volteo para pedir la orden grito tan fuerte que le helo la sangre a Zero. Enfrente de ella había una persona, pero no era una persona, "eso" estaba hecho de metal._

 _-Hola soy Chica y hoy los atenderé. ¿Puedo pedir su orden?_

 _Marina asintió y abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni una palabra, todo al notar eso quisieron hablar pero ni una palabra salió. Zero, con un ligero temblor en el labio, le dijo:_

 _-Claro, queremos dos pizzas tamaño familiar de pepperoni  
-¿Algo de tomar?  
-Si, diez naranjadas por favor  
-Ahora les traigo su orden_

 _Cuando "Chica" se alejo todos suspiraron del alivio y se sentaron en sus sillas nuevamente. Pasaron diez minutos y los adolecentes ya estaba haciendo un desmadre total en la mesa, entonces llego Chica con las órdenes._

 _-Aquí esta su comida_

 _Dejo las pizzas en la mesa y los vasos donde se encontraban los adolecentes, les sonrió fríamente. A Zero le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda y la miro fijamente. Después de cinco segundos de mirarse el chico desvió la vista._

 _-Que tengan lindo día_

 _La rubia se alejo hacia el escenario donde se sentó detrás de una batería y comenzó a tocar con un conejo y un oso. Entonces alguien toco el hombro de Zero y el dio un respingo del susto. Volteo a ver sus espaldas y vio a un señor grande tenia el pelo canoso y su piel estaba arrugada._

 _-Hola  
-Hola  
-Soy el señor Fazbear dueño del lugar_

 _Zero por un momento pensó que los echarían del lugar por armar tanto escándalo pero no fue así el señor Fazbear le tendió su mano y él, dudoso, la tomo. Zero no era de estrechar así que solo la sacudió dos veces y la soltó._

 _-Miren les vengo con una propuesta, mi guarda nocturno renuncio ayer y como ustedes son jóvenes tendrán mas energía para estar como un guarda entonces ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Acepta alguien trabajar aquí?_

 _Todos intercambiaron miradas hasta que llegaron a Zero y Marina. Zero era esa clase de tipo que se asusta difícilmente. Entonces alguien grito:_

 _-¡Zero te reto a que trabajes aquí!_

 _Como el grito agarro desprevenido a Zero este se cayó de su silla, el muchacho se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió sus ropas. Miro con enfado a sus compañeros y del grupo salieron unas risitas._

 _-Está bien acepto yo señor Fazbear  
-Gracias empiezas mañana llega a las once para enseñarte las instalaciones y decirte como vas a trabajar  
-Si, gracias_

 _El señor Fazbear se alejo por un pasillo oscuro. Zero, que estaba un poco conmocionado, se sentó aun sin poder creer que había aceptado trabajar en un lugar que le inspiraba algo malo. Entonces todos sus amigos se levantaron, menos Marina, y salieron de ahí. Cuando Mat, el que grito que lo retaba, salía Zero lo detuvo._

 _-¿Pasa algo amigo?  
-Como tú me retaste ahora tu paga la comida_

 _En un movimiento rápido Zero tumbo a Mat y salió corriendo del local con Marina pisándole los talones. Cuando pararon en una esquina Marina le pregunto:_

 _-¿Oye?  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿quieres que te acompañe esta noche?  
-No, mejor en la segunda noche que le agarre la onda  
-Okey  
-¿Quieres cenar en mi casa?  
-Claro  
-Sera una noche muy larga ¿sabes?  
-Si, jajaja suerte con esas chatarras  
-Claro, ya vamos_

 _Zero camino hombro a hombro con su amiga quien estaba cantando en voz baja, ella de grande quiere ser una gran cantante. Pero Zero estaba pensando en esa rubia que los atendió era extraño estaba hecha de metal claro, pero lo que lo tenia agarrado era ¿Qué son?_

 _Sin duda esta iba a ser una larga noche en "Freddy Fazbear Pizza"_

 _ **Primer fic de FNAF esta vez con los personajes de Zero and Xero. Quiero aclarar que los personajes los tome con permiso del creador también que solo me voy a centrar en Zero pero Xero tendrá su escena. Aquí marina es la mejor amiga de Zero y tiene una relación un tanto Hm… ¿Cómo explicarla? Como de hermanos como marina no tiene hermanos fue adoptada por Zero y Xero como su hermana. Espero que les haya gustado y mas a Zero que es un gran autor. Y agradecería que criticaran, en buen plan, de cómo esta la historia.**_


	2. ¿Qué ha pasado con Xero?

_**Mi amor por siempre…Zero**_

 _Un mechón color turquesa asomaba por arriba de la mesa de madera, Zero se percato de esto y decidió seguirle la corriente a su amiga. Él chico se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas y espero a que su amiga dirá un paso en falso._

 _Marina, quien estaba detrás de la mesa, en un movimiento trato de asustar a su amigo Zero pero cuando le iba a gritar el ya no estaba sentado. Marina miro confundía la escena, entonces grito y salto del susto cuando sintió que le picaban el estomago. La chica, miro a Zero, quien soltó a carcajadas al lograr su cometido. Marina fulmino a su amigo con la mirada y él siguió riéndose de su pobre amiga._

 _\- ¡Zero, ven a cenar!_

 _Marina salió de la habitación hacia el comedor donde Karina, la madre de Zero, esperaba con una sonrisa al adolecente. Pero su mirada cambio a una sorprendida al ver a Marina en la casa, exclamo:_

 _\- ¡Marina! Que sorpresa_

 _\- Si, bueno mis padres no están para la cena…otra vez_

 _\- Hay cariño, tranquila cuando te sientas sola puedes venir aquí a la casa_

 _\- Gracias señora_

 _Zero bajo, estaba rojo, Marina lo miro confundida y después exploto en carcajadas, lo señalo y le dijo:_

 _\- No me digas que te vienes a disculpar_

 _Zero no era de las personas que se disculpaban ya que era un niño bueno y santo. Marina siguió riéndose y Zero se puso más rojo._

 _-Ya, ya. Si me vengo a disculpar_

 _-¿Por qué te tienes que disculpar, cariño?_

 _-Por que la asuste_

 _La madre de Zero lo miro, severa, el niño solo de sentó a lado de su amiga y bajo la mirada._

 _-Lo siento mucho Marina_

 _-No te preocupes Zero aparte yo fui quien te quería asustar_

 _La madre de Zero les sirvió spagueti con brócoli cuando Marina iba a dar el bocado entro alguien a la casa. Era Xero el hermano mayor de Zero aunque no se diferenciaba por que tenían casi exactamente la misma cara a excepción de que Zero tenía el pelo rojo y su hermano azul oscuro y era largo, a veces se lo tenía que agarrar en una cola de caballo. Marina dejo caer su tenedor y como una flecha corrió a Xero, lo abrazo fuertemente._

 _-¡Wow! Tranquila Marina me viste hace una semana_

 _-Pero se extraña. Aparte has estado casi todo la semana en el Universidad y no tienes tiempo para los pequeños_

 _Marina hizo un puchero de niña pequeña, había cruzado sus brazos e inflo sus cachetes, Xero le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió ampliamente. A veces Xero podía enamorar a un continente entero, era simplemente un hombre muy guapo. No tenia novia pero si tuvo alguna vez. Xero nunca se entero que la pequeña Marina, aun con 16 años de edad, estaba enamorada de él. Xero se sentó a un lado de Marina, la chica miraba fijamente su plato, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas y por esa razón trataba de evitar contacto visual con Xero._

 _-Bueno tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de cenar?_

 _-Hice spagueti con brócoli ¿vas a comer?_

 _-Si tengo un hambre feroz_

 _La madre de Xero le sirvió un plato y Xero lo devoro en segundos, su madre le sirvió un plato más y Marina terminaba el suyo cuando Zero le dijo a Xero, en tono de broma:_

 _-Marina es una miedosa_

 _Marina se petrifico, se supone que Zero no lo mencionaría y se sintió peor cuando Xero empezó a reír a carcajadas junto con su hermano, Karina, madre de Zero) miro a sus hijos con desaprobación y recogió el plato de Marina. Karina le sirvió otro plato a Marina y cuando la chica iba a dar su bocado, pero, prefirió no darlo, dejo el tenedor en el plato y lo recorrió hacia adelante, captando la atención de todos._

 _-He perdido el apetito, es mejor que me vaya_

 _-Marina…_

 _Marina tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco, tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta. Cuando iba a cerrarla Xero la detuvo y le sonrió._

 _-Vamos deja te acompaño_

 _Marina no dijo nada y siguió su camino Xero tenia su chaqueta de cuero negro y tenia las manos en los bolsillos. Marina caminaba sin que sus pasos resonaran en es suelo._

 _-Marina…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _La chica no volteo a verlo y Xero sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por la dureza y frialdad de las palabras de su amiga._

 _-¿Estas enojada?_

 _-No_

 _Xero se quedo callado y corrió para alcanzar a su amiga. Pasaron cinco minutos y los amigos caminaban hombro con hombro. Xero no encontraba las palabras para disculparse ya que el lo siento y el perdón estaban muy gastados. Entonces llegaron a su destino. La casa de Marina._

 _-Adiós, Xero_

 _-No, espera, Marina_

 _Xero inconscientemente tomo del brazo de Marina, ella no se esperaba eso y su rostro se tinto de color rojo como un tomate._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Este yo…yo…yo quiero decirte que me disculpes no era mi intención que te enojaras por la broma de Zero_

 _Marina no dejaba de ver la mano de Xero alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Xero jamás la había tocado y nunca le habían pedido perdón los hermanos. Marina trago saliva y miro a los ojos a Xero. Disimuladamente sacudió su brazo y Xero se vio sorprendido por la acción de su amiga._

 _-Tranquilo, no pasa nada_

 _Marina sacaba las llaves de su mochila e insertaba la llave cuando se le salió decirle a Xero:_

 _-Zero consiguió trabajo_

 _-Genial, es perfecto_

 _-En Freddy Fazbear Pizza_

 _Xero palideció, Marina se sobresalto y con su mano toco la mejilla de Xero estaba frio. Marina lo adentro en su casa y lo sentó en la sala, mientras ella le hacia un te de manzanilla. Después de que Xero reaccionara miro a marina._

 _-¿Por qué ahí?_

 _-No se…bueno fue un reto y el tuvo que aceptar_

 _-No debió aceptar, no en ese lugar_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _Xero se quedo callado, marina miraba nerviosa a todos lados pero se desespero de que Xero no le contestara, tomo a Xero se los hombros y lo zarandeo gritando su nombre. Marina, preocupada y con lágrimas, le grito:_

 _-¡Xero contéstame!_

 _Xero salió de sus pensamientos y miro aterrado a Marina, después la abrazo fuertemente. Marina estaba helada no sabia que hacer, Xero salió de la casa de la muchacha._

 _\- ¿Por qué demonios Xero se puso así?_

 _ ***Con Xero***_

 _Xero caminaba por en medio de la calle en sus pensamientos, cuando choca con alguien, Xero rápidamente se incorpora y le tiende la mano al hombre que cayo al suelo._

 _-¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto, señor_

 _-No te preocupes, pero no deberías andar solo en estas calles_

 _Xero se percato que el hombre vestía solamente de color…Morado. El hombre tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, una psicópata._

 _\- Me llamo Xero_

 _-Vincent_

 _Xero se confundió, asustado, le pregunto al hombre:_

 _-¿Co-como?_

 _-Vincent, niño listo_

 _En la negra oscuridad de esa calle se escucho el eco de un grito ahogado y la risa maniática de ese hombre morado._


End file.
